The Other Person
by AiSaraa
Summary: About NextGen and other new characters!
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Person**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling**

**A story about NextGen, new characters added of course. Please read and review for this new story and author XD**

* * *

"Hore, hore, horeeee!"

Pagi hari tanggal 2 Juli itu merupakan hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh seorang anak laki-laki sejak dia tahu betapa bersekolah itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Jika kebanyakan anak tidak seantusias anak laki-laki itu, lain halnya dengan si anak yang bernama Albus itu. Bukan hanya Albus, semua anak dari keluarga sihir pasti menanti-nantikan surat penerimaan dari sekolah sihir di negara mereka.

Ya, keluarga Potter bukanlah keluarga biasa. Mereka keluarga penyihir. Anak-anak mereka akan menerima surat penerimaan untuk bersekolah ketika mereka berulang tahun yang kesebelas. Seperti halnya Albus Potter pada hari itu.

"Aku akan ke Hogwarts!" katanya lagi, masih dengan senyum lebar.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu ratusan kali," ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua, James. "Aku kesini untuk berlibur, bukan untuk mendengar ocehanmu."

"Baru dua puluh kali. Aku masih bisa menghitungnya," Albus mengeles. James mencibir.

"Dan sekarang tinggal giliranku," kata seorang anak perempuan, yang tampak lebih kecil dibandingkan yang lainnya. Dialah si bungsu, Lily.

"Tunggu saja dua tahun lagi," kata Albus, yang diartikan Lily sebagai ejekan. Lily langsung cemberut mendengar omongan kakaknya.

"Jangan tersinggung, Lil. Albus kalau lagi senang memang menyebalkan, padahal sebenarnya dia memang bermaksud menyebalkan," kata James, yang normalnya membuat Albus tidak suka, namun hari itu Albus tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap kakaknya.

"Kita harus mengontak Rose, siapa tahu dia sudah dapat suratnya," kata Albus lagi.

"Hei, dia kan belum berulang tahun!" tegur James.

"Oh iya, aku lupa!"

"Dasar. Keasyikan, sih, makanya lupa keadaan," cibir James lagi.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau merusak _mood_-ku hari ini," kata Albus santai. "Dengan berangkatnya aku ke Hogwarts, aku bisa dengan mudah mengontrolmu. Kudengar kau suka sembunyi-sembunyi bertemu cewek kelas lima Ravenclaw."

Wajah James berubah seketika. Antara malu, terkejut, dan gugup. "Kau… kau tahu darimana?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Hihihihii," Albus dan Lily tertawa cekikikan.

"Nah, James, beruntunglah adikmu sudah akan masuk Hogwarts," kata suara wanita dewasa yang lirikan matanya membuat James gugup.

Ternyata saat itu mereka berada di rumah makan bersama kedua orang tua mereka. Orang tua mereka sengaja diam saja, karena, seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi, Albus sudah bilang kalau dia akan ke Hogwarts setidaknya dua puluh kali.

"Tapi aku kan sudah remaja," bela James pada ibunya.

"Anak tiga belas tahun menyukai gadis remaja lima belas tahun," kata Albus menyindir.

"Kalau kau sampai jadi _playboy _disana, kami tak punya pilihan lain selain membawa kau pulang ke rumah," ancam ibunya. Sang suami, yang tahu istrinya hanya bercanda, cuma tersenyum-senyum saja.

"Oh, Mummy Ginny, betapa teganya dirimu padaku," kata James sok memelas, sebab dia juga tahu kalau ibunya cuma bercanda.

"Hahahahaaa," mereka tertawa bersama.

"Tapi benar, James, kami akan membawa kau pulang jika kau jadi _playboy_ disana," kata Ginny lagi, kali ini wajahnya serius.

"Hah?"

* * *

Ketiga kakak-beradik Potter memasuki Leaky Cauldron yang pagi itu tampak cukup ramai. Mereka langsung duduk di dalamnya sambil menunggu orang tua mereka yang masih berada diluar.

"Halo para Potter, rupanya sudah ada yang dapat surat dari Hogwarts, ya?" sapa seorang wanita yang merupakan pemilik Leaky Cauldron.

"Ya, dan aku perlu kesini cepat-cepat agar aku tidak kehabisan tongkat yang bagus," kata Albus.

"Itu tak perlu. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan tongkat yang tidak bagus untukmu."

"Wah, coba lihat siapa ini," kata seorang laki-laki agak gemuk mendatangi mereka. "Albus Potter. Sudah mendapatkan suratmu, huh?"

"Ya, Profesor Longbottom. Baru dapat kemarin, dan langsung memaksa ke Diagon Alley keesokan harinya," kata James sambil melirik Albus.

"Memang kau dulu tidak begitu? Bahkan kau memaksa kesini hari itu juga," cibir Albus.

"Itu benar, James. Aku masih ingat itu," kata Hannah, si wanita pemilik Leaky Cauldron sekaligus istri Profesor Neville Longbottom

"Tapi tak usah malu," kata Neville, ketika melihat James berubah wajahnya jadi kemerahan. "Aku yakin Amy dan Jasmine juga akan seantusias kalian. Mereka masih akan ke Hogwarts empat tahun lagi dan mereka memaksa untuk bisa masuk sekarang."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Amy dan Jasmine, dimana mereka sekarang?" tanya Lily baru bersuara.

"Oh, mereka sedang di Diagon Alley, kurasa," kata Neville.

"Astaga! Kau biarkan mereka begitu saja? Jangan sampai aku mendapat laporan lagi dari para goblin Gringotts kalau mereka diam-diam menyelinap mengganggu para goblin yang sedang bekerja!" kata Hannah agak panik. "Hei, Neville! Cepat susul mereka!"

"Mereka cuma ingin membantu," kata Neville. "Tapi ternyata mereka dirasa mengganggu. Aku akan susul mereka."

Neville cepat-cepat pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk mencari kedua anak kembarnya.

"Oh iya, Al, aku belum mengingatkanmu agar bersiap-siap untuk jadi murid Slytherin," kata James pada Albus. "Mereka pasti akan senang hati menerimamu, sebab kau akan jadi anak Potter pertama yang masuk Slytherin."

"Siapa bilang? Mungkin saja kau tak tahu kalau generasi-generasi Potter terdahulu ada yang Slytherin."

"Hoooo, yang kutahu kau sangat takut masuk Slytherin. Apa yang kau takuti, mungkin akan jadi sesuatu yang bagus untuk dicoba."

Albus sudah akan melanjutkan pembelaannya ketika tanpa disadarinya Harry dan Ginny sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Jangan kau kira kami tidak mendengarmu, James. Berhentilah menakut-nakuti adikmu," kata Ginny.

"Mum lama sekali," protes Lily. "Aku sudah akan masuk Diagon Alley kalau saja Mum tak pernah melarangku kesana tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa."

"Kalian kemana saja?" tanya Hannah pada Harry dan Ginny.

"Kebetulan kami bertemu sepupuku. Kami ingin mempertemukan mereka pada anak-anak, tapi mereka sudah keburu masuk kesini," jawab Harry.

"Dudley Dursley?" kata James.

"Ya. Dan Uncle Dudley bersama keluarganya akan mengunjungi kita sekitar dua minggu lagi. Di rumah kita! Ini bagus, mengingat dia selalu menolak untuk berkunjung ke dunia sihir."

"Ya, memang dia itu orang aneh," gumam Albus.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Al," tegur Harry. "Dia Muggle, wajar saja kalau takut masuk ke dunia yang bukan dunianya."

"Bahkan Dad pun membelanya. Dad terlalu baik," kata Albus lagi.

"Dad tahu dari dulu kalau Uncle Dudley sebenarnya baik. Dad tahu, karena kami sepupu, dan sudah tinggal serumah sejak bayi," kata Harry tegas.

Albus diam, sebab tak ada gunanya memprotes kebaikan hati ayahnya. Sejak dulu selalu begitu.

"Oh ya Han, dimana Neville?" tanya Ginny kemudian.

"Dia mancari Amy dan Jasmine. Aku khawatir mereka mengganggu para goblin di Gringotts lagi."

"Ya, aku waktu itu tahu betapa hebohnya para goblin itu menemukan dua anak itu," kata Ginny menahan tawa.

"Goblin begitu mudah terganggu. Makanya aku khawatir jika mereka menemukan anak-anakku lagi."

"Hati-hati Aunt Hannah, mereka akan memblokir keluarga Longbottom masuk kesana," canda James.

"Tidak, tidak," kata Hannah. "Toh mereka cuma anak kecil. Setelah ini, tak akan kubiarkan mereka mendekati Gringotts tanpa dampingan orang dewasa."

"Kami akan ke Diagon Alley, Han," kata Harry. "Sekalian ke Gringotts. Siapa tahu aku bisa melihat bagaimana Neville dimarahi makhluk yang lebih pendek darinya itu."

"Oh Harry, secara tidak langsung kau mendoakan mereka benar-benar sedang mengacaukan Gringotts," kata Hannah menghela napas panjang, tapi tak urung dia tersenyum.

* * *

Diagon Alley cukup ramai oleh anak seusia Albus. Bisa dipastikan mereka sedang berbelanja keperluan sekolah mereka di tahun pertama. Juga ada anak-anak yang berusia lebih tua lainnya. Albus bisa mendengar sekilas, mereka saling menanyakan kabar selama liburan, membicarakan merk sapu quidditch terbaru, atau rencana membuat kejahilan untuk tahun ajaran baru nanti. Untuk yang terakhir ini, Albus mendengarnya langsung dari James, begitu bertemu sahabatnya, Robin Jordan.

Begitu bertemu Robin, James langsung minta izin keluarganya untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan Robin.

"Kalau kau mencari ayahmu, dia akan ke Gringotts. Kalau Mum akan ke toko Ollivander bersama Lily dan Albus. Setelah itu kami akan ke toko buku," ucap Ginny.

Sepeninggal keluarganya, James langsung membicarakan rencana tahun ajaran barunya dengan Robin.

"Kita akan memberikan Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Bott untuk anak-anak tahun pertama yang masih lugu," kata James sambil menahan untuk tidak terkikik. "Lebih baik kita cari anak yang sepertinya dari keluarga Muggle."

"Tapi James, mencari anak yang berasal dari keluarga Muggle sepertinya susah," kata Robin.

"Oh, itu mudah," ucap James. "Mereka pasti kebingungan sendiri waktu di stasiun nanti. Hei! Itu tidak perlu. Coba kita lihat disini. Anak kira-kira berusia sebelas tahun dan kelihatan tidak terbiasa dengan lingkungan sihir. Kita hapal wajahnya, lalu sesudah di atas Hogwarts Express nanti, kita jalankan aksi ini."

Mereka mencari-cari di sekitar mereka, barangkali menemukan anak yang dimaksud. James begitu serius mencari incarannya sambil berputar-putar, hingga tanpa sadar badannya menabrak seseorang.

"Ouch!" kata suara seorang anak perempuan.

"Oh, maaf," kata James sambil berbalik menatap si anak perempuan. Anak itu mengelus-elus tangannya yang terantuk James.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tadi terdorong orang lain," kata si anak.

James memerhatikan anak perempuan itu. Ia kelihatan seperti semuran Albus kalau tidak lebih muda sedikit, berambut dan bermata hitam, berwajah lumayan unik tapi cantik, dan, ini dia! Dia memakai pakaian Muggle!

"Siapa namamu? Tahun pertama?" tanpa sadar James bertanya.

Anak itu agak kaget ditanya nama. Namun kemudian dijawabnya, "Ya. Panggil saja Al."

Al? Seperti nama panggilan Albus saja, batin James.

Al kelihatan agak bingung dengan kondisi di sekitarnya. Ia berusaha melongok ke depan, samping, dan belakang. Ia sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu. Wajahnya cemas dan agak ketakutan

"Kau mencari siapa?"

"Seorang guru Hogwarts menemaniku kesini. Tapi kami tiba-tiba terpisah. Aku harus mencarinya," katanya sambil bersiap-siap berbalik.

"Apakah kau Muggle-born?" tanya James refleks, namun Al tidak tertarik menjawab pertanyaan James. Ia lebih memilih untuk mancari guru Hogwarts-nya.

James teringat cerita ayahnya, yang dulu ketika pertama kalinya ke Diagon Alley diantar oleh Hagrid. Sepertinya Al berasal dari dunia Muggle. James akan berbalik mendatangi Robin yang sudah mulai menjauh darinya (karena terlalu semangat mencari mangsa) untuk mengabarkan tentang Al, ketika tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Al yang cemas tadi muncul di benaknya. Sepertinya ia _belum_ akan menjadikan Al mangsanya…

* * *

"Bagus, Mr Potter. Kau mendapatkan tongkat dengan inti yang sama dengan tongkat ayahmu, bulu Phoenix," kata Felicius Ollivander, yang mewarisi toko tongkat sihir Ollivander dari ayahnya, Garrick Ollivander.

"Aku ingat karena ayahku sangat kagum dengan Harry Potter," kata laki-laki yang berusia kira-kira setengah abad itu. "Sampaikan salamku padanya, ya."

"Tentu, Mr Ollivander. Sayang sekali, ya, Mum, Rose belum mendapatkan suratnya. Tapi aku tidak sabar untuk menunggunya belanja keperluan sekolah bersama."

Albus kelihatan senang sekali karena akhirnya dapat menemukan tongkat yang cocok setelah cukup lama mengubek-ubek isi toko, sama seperti ayahnya dulu. Ketika tongkatnya sudah selesai dikemas, Ginny membayar tongkat sihir Albus.

"Terima kasih, Mr Ollivander," kata Ginny sambil membawa kedua anaknya keluar dari toko. Mereka keluar bertepatan dengan masuknya seorang anak perempuan berpakaian Muggle bersama seorang laki-laki berpakaian penyihir. Albus ingin memberitahu ibunya bahwa ada anak seperti anak Muggle memasuki toko itu, namun ibunya masih sibuk berkutat memasukkan uang kembalian ke dalam dompetnya.

* * *

Ketika Ginny, Albus, dan Lily berada toko buku, James baru kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Aku sedang berada di dekat sini, jadi aku coba cek kesini kalau-kalau kalian sudah disini," kata James sambil menunjukkan senyum seringai khasnya.

"Dan itu tidak sia-sia, James. Kau lama sekali. Wajar saja kalau kami sudah membeli tongkat sihir," kata Albus.

"Aku tidak dapat membayangkan kejahilan apa saja yang kau rencanakan tahun ajaran baru nanti, James," kata Ginny sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tidak banyak, Mum. Masih dalam batas wajar," katanya sambil terkekeh. "Oh, itu Dad!"

"Ayo anak-anak, lekas selesaikan belanja karena Dad akan mentraktir kalian makan es krim!" kata Harry.

* * *

"Jangan khawatir, Mum, aku akan terpilih masuk Slytherin. Keluarga kita sudah turun temurun berada di Slytherin, bukan?" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang-putih ketika memasuki toko jubah Madam Malkin. Seorang anak perempuan yang sedang membeli jubah sekolah tahun pertamanya mendongak ke arah si anak laki-laki.

"Mum akan sangat bangga, Nak. Tapi jangan dipikirkan. Slytherin itu tidak mutlak," kata sang ibu.

"Tidak. Seorang Scorpius Malfoy akan masuk Slytherin. Madam, tolong untuk seragam murid tahun pertama."

Madam Malkin menghampiri anak bernama Malfoy itu untuk mengukur ukuran jubahnya. Meteran yang dijulurkan Madam Malkin bergerak dengan sendirinya mengukur ukuran tubuh si Malfoy. Lalu sebuah pena-bulu akan menulis sendiri ukuran yang ditunjukkan si meteran.

Lalu Madam Malkin mendekati anak yang lainnya. "Nah, tunggu sebentar, Nak, aku akan membawakan jubah untukmu," kata Madam Malkin kepada si anak perempuan. Saat itu toko cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa pengunjung.

"Oh, aku lupa, Scorpius. Aku harus ke Gringotts sebentar," kata Mrs Mallfoy sambil buru-buru keluar. "Kamu tunggu disini, ya. Mum akan kembali."

Scorpius hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat ibunya. Kemudian ia menoleh kepada anak di sebelahnya. Ia mengernyit memandang penampilan Muggle si anak perempuan.

Kemudian Scorpius bertanya, "Tahun pertama?" yang dibalas anggukan.

"Sudah tahu ingin masuk asrama mana?"

"Tidak," jawab anak itu pendek.

"Muggle-born?"

Si anak perempuan hanya mengernyit mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Sudah dua kali ia ditanya seperti itu oleh dua orang yang dijumpainya di tempat aneh ini.

Tiba-tiba datang penyihir laki-laki dewasa menghampiri si anak perempuan. Ia berkata, "Hei, kau sudah mendapatkan jubahmu?"

Tepat setelah itu Madam Malkin kembali sambil membawa setumpuk jubah dan seragam baru.

"Anda baru datang, Profesor?" tanya Madam Malkin pada si penyihir dewasa. "Kemana saja Anda? Anak ini kelihatan cemas. Tapi sudah kukatakan, jangan cemas," kata Madam Malkin sambil tersenyum pada si anak. Ia memberikan bon kepada si penyihir untuk dibayar.

"Wajar saja, tadi kami sempat terpisah. Dia kelihatan bingung sekali. Oh ya, ini uangnya, dan terima kasih."

Si penyihir membawa si anak perempuan meninggalkan toko Madam Malkin.

Profesor? Batin Scorpius. Apa dia guru Hogwarts? Lalu siapa anak itu? Apa dia anaknya? Namun kenapa dia berpenampilan Muggle begitu?

Uh, dan lihatlah, anak perempuan itu pergi dengan hanya melirikku dengan ujung matanya. Menyebalkan!

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Other Person (chapter2)**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling**

**Note: Beberapa kalimat/percakapan dalam chapter ini ada yang agak ngutip waktu epilog di buku aslinya Bunda Jo ;)**

**Terima kasih buat megu takuma dan Ellena weasley yang udah komen. I really appreciate it. Dan makasih juga buat yang udah favorite atau follow ;)**

* * *

Rose Weasley mengepak barang-barang bawaannya ke Hogwarts dengan senang hati. Ini adalah kali terakhir dia mengepak barang karena sebelumnya belum sempat mengepak barang-barang bawaannya yang menggunung. Barang-barangnya yang menggunung, apalagi kalau bukan buku-buku tebal yang dikoleksinya.

"Aku harus membawa buku 'Sihir Penyihir untuk Muggle di Abad Pertengahan'," katanya sambil mencari-cari buku itu di perpustakaan keluarga Weasley.

"Kalau tidak salah kau sudah membacanya paling tidak sepuluh kali," kata ayahnya, Ron, sambil mengamati anak perempuannya.

"Tidak. Itu buku yang baru kubeli dan belum sempat kubaca."

"Mana tahu Dad kalau itu buku baru yang belum sempat dibaca? Koleksi bukumu banyak sekali," kata Ron sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kau sudah membawa buku tiga koper, Rose, dan aku yakin sebagian besar bukan buku pelajaranmu," kata Hermione, ibunya.

"Hhhh, Mum sendiri yang bilang aku harus banyak membaca, kan?" kata Rose sambil terus mencari bukunya.

"Banyak buku di perpustakaan Hogwarts yang bisa kau pinjam," kata Hermione lagi.

"Oh, begitu, ya?" kata Rose baru tersadar. Ia berhenti mencari bukunya, dan kembali ke atas, ke kamarnya.

"Mum, bisakah kau melakukan mantra itu sekarang?" teriak Rose dari kamarnya.

Hermione muncul dan langsung membereskan 'koper-koper yang tidak perlu dibawa' alias koper-koper yang berisi buku-buku dan memasukkannya agar muat dalam satu tas ransel. Tas ransel itu dikecilkannya juga dan dimasukkan ke koper besar. Sekarang Rose hanya akan membawa dua koper besar.

"Ayo cepat turun, kita akan segera berangkat," perintah ibunya. Hermione membuat dua koper Rose malayang dan dengan sendirinya mendarat dengan mulus di lantai bawah.

Orangtuanya dan Hugo, adiknya, ikut mengantarnya ke stasiun King's Cross.

"Kau harus membayar uang ekstra karena kamarmu akan penuh dengan barang-barangmu, padahal kau tidak tinggal sendirian," kata Hugo ketika mereka sudah masuk mobil.

"Tidak. Aku akan menyimpannya di bawah tempat tidur. Maka tidak akan mengganggu anak lain, kan?" kata Rose.

"Anak perempuan perwujudan Hermione Granger akan muncul dan memborong seluruh buku perpustakaan untuk dirinya sendiri," kata Hugo dengan nada mengejek.

"Hei, Hugo, Mum tidak seperti itu. Memang bisa memborong seluruh buku perpustakaan untuk diriku sendiri?" sela Hermione.

"Mum jangan bohong. Aku punya sumber terpercaya."

"Siapa?"

"Dad."

Hermione langsung menoleh pada suaminya. "Nah, Ron, kau berkata bohong tentang diriku lagi!"

Ron hanya cengengesan.

"Bagaimana kalau ini: Hermione Granger mempunyai rambut coklat ijuk bergelombang, bergigi kelinci, dan selalu menjatuhkan buku-buku yang dibawanya," Rose ikutan nimbrung. "Itu juga bohong?"

Kini Hermione benar-benar terlihat sebal. Sementara Ron terlihat santai-santai saja. Malah ia berkata,"Menceritakan diri kita ketika masih muda adalah salah satu keingintahuan anak-anak."

"Oh, begitu, ya?" kata Hermione. "Kuberitahu kalian satu hal. Ronald Weasley adalah anak yang kepercayaan dirinya kurang sehingga ia dengan mudah dijatuhkan mentalnya ketika bermain Quidditch."

"Oh, aku tahu! Ada lagu berjudul 'Weasley Raja Kami' yang diciptakan orang bernama Malfoy itu, kan?" kata Hugo antusias.

"Hei! Kalian tahu dari mana?"

"Aunt Ginny yang bilang."

"Oh, anak itu," kata Ron sambil mencengkeram setir mobil. "Dari dulu selalu mengejekku."

Hermione, Hugo, dan Rose tertawa.

"Nah, kita sampai. Aku akan memperingatkan Ginny agar tidak sembarangan ngomong," kata Ron sambil memarkirkan mobil.

"Wah, jangan, dong. Dia kan adik Dad sendiri," bela Rose.

"Kalau aku bilang ke Aunt Ginny kalau Dad pernah bercerita pada kami bahwa dia dulu sangat gugup ketika bertemu Harry Potter sampai memecahkan piring-piring?"

"Wah," kata Ron gugup. "Dia sangat malu kalau hal seperti itu diungkap lagi. Jangan beritahukan, ya? Bisa-bisa wajahnya jadi semerah giginya, eh, rambutnya."

"Nah, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Ron," kata Hermione sambil tersenyum.

Ron mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Oke, aku kalah."

"Hihihihihi," Rose dan Hugo cekikikan.

* * *

"Hati-hati masuk Slytherin," kata James sambil nyengir pada Albus.

"Daaaaad," rajuk Albus. Ia sudah ratusan kali mendengar peringatan kakaknya yang sangat mengganggu itu. "Aku tidak mau masuk situ!"

"Sssst, Al, pelan-pelan!" Ginny memperingatkan. "Dan kau, James, sudahlah!"

James nyengir sekali lagi sambil menembus kerumunan orang-orang di peron sembilan tiga perempat. Sebelum terlalu jauh, ia sempat berteriak, "Dasar anak Daddy!"

"Dad, apa benar itu? Aku akan masuk Slytherin?" Albus bertanya pelan. Ginny yang memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan percakapan ayah dan anak itu mengajak Lily untuk menyusul James, sekaligus menenangkan Lily yang sudah mulai ribut meratapi nasibnya yang masih akan menyusul ke Hogwarts dua tahun lagi.

"Albus Severus Potter," kata Harry, memegang kedua pundak anaknya sambil berlutut. "Kau dinamakan sesuai nama dua kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Salah satunya adalah Slytherin dan dia orang paling berani yang pernah kukenal."

"Tapi jika—"

"Maka asrama Slytherin akan menerima murid yang sangat hebat."

"Dad—"

"Dengar. Kalau ini bermasalah bagimu, kau bisa memilih Gryffindor dan menolak Slytherin. Topi Seleksi akan mempertimbangkannya. Itu yang terjadi padaku."

Harry belum pernah menceritakan tentang itu pada anaknya yang mana pun. Perkataan Harry tadi menimbulkan seulas senyum di bibir Albus.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Banar," jawab Harry. "Nah, sekarang berdiri. Hogwarts Express sudah menunggumu."

"Hei, kalian!" teriak sebuah suara. Ron.

"Hei, kalian!" balas Albus.

"Kau meniru omonganku, Nak," kata Ron sambil menepuk Albus. "Mana yang lainnya?"

"Sudah pergi duluan," kata Harry.

"Kalian habis ngobrol, ya? Ngobrol apa?" tanya Rose pada Albus sambil berbisik.

"Bukan ngobrol apa-apa," kata Albus sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Neville Longbottom menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan sepupu dan sepupu iparnya.

"Nah, Alberta, sepertinya keluarga yang kita tunggu sudah datang," katanya menunjuk keluarga Potter yang mendekat. "Charlie, Alice, aku akan membawa Alberta bertemu keluarga Potter."

Orangtua Alberta mengangguk, kemudian sibuk berbicara berdua.

"Hei, Profesor Longbottom!" sapa James sambil melambaikan tangannya agar mendekat.

"Hai Neville," sapa Ginny ketika Neville sudah mendekat. "Bagaimana kedua anakmu di Diagon Alley waktu itu?"

"Oh, mereka tidak ada di Gringotts. Untunglah. Sebab ketika aku kesana, ada Draco Malfoy. Entah bagaimana jadinya kalau dia melihatku dimarahi Goblin."

Ginny tertawa. "Aku yakin Draco sudah tidak separah itu."

"Siapa tahu," Neville mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah jarang bertemu dengannya. Kemarin saja kami agak canggung ketika bertemu. Si Draco Malfoy itu."

"Oh yeah, dan kau akan bertemu anaknya mulai tahun ini," kata Ron yang baru datang bersama keluarganya, Albus, dan Harry. "Kau harus kalahkan dia di setiap pelajaran, Rosie. Untung saja kau mewarisi otak ibumu," kata Ron lagi, kali ini pada Rose.

"Ron, jangan membuat mereka bermusuhan bahkan ketika mereka belum mulai bersekolah!" Hermione memperingatkan.

"Malfoy? Oh, si anak pembuat lagu 'Weasley Raja Kami' itu?" tanya Hugo.

"Hus, diam!" Ron memperingatkan. Tapi suara Hugo kelewat keras, hingga membuat semua tertawa.

"Ini gara-gara kau, Ginny," Ron menyalahkan adiknya.

"Menceritakan diri kita ketika masih muda adalah salah satu keingintahuan anak-anak," kata Ginny

"Oh, baiklah, aku kalah lagi," kali ini Ron menepuk jidatnya. "Kau benar-benar sehati dengan Albus. Kata-kataku pun kalian contek." Semua tertawa. Apalagi Hugo dan James yang paling hobi tertawa.

"Oh, aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian pada anak sepupuku, Alberta Harmont. Dia tahun pertama juga," kata Neville kemudian.

"Halo," kata Alberta memberi salam. Dia gadis manis berambut dan bermata coklat.

Anak-anak keluarga Weasley dan Potter menyalami Alberta satu per satu dan memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing.

Tuuut… tuuuttt… tuuuuttt….

Orang-orang dewasa segera menyuruh anak-anak untuk masuk ke kereta karena sepuluh menit kemudian akan segera berangkat.

"Nah, Alberta, segera temui orangtuamu, lalu masuk ke kereta," kata Neville.

* * *

Alberta Harmont duduk sendirian karena ia melihat keluarga Potter dan Weasley sudah mendapatkan tempat untuk mereka sendiri. Sebentar lagi kereta akan berangkat, namun belum ada orang lain yang mengisi kompartemennya.

"Permisi," kata seseorang sambil membuka pintu kompartemen. "Apa aku boleh duduk disini?"

"Silakan," kata Alberta antusias. Seorang anak perempuan telah masuk menemaninya. "Aku sendirian."

"Ouh," kata anak itu sambil mengatur napasnya dan duduk di depan Alberta. "Aku tadi buru-buru."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Alberta sambil tersenyum. "Kau tahun pertama?"

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk.

"Aku Alberta Harmont, tahun pertama juga," ucap Alberta sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

Si anak mengulurkan tangannya juga. "Ah..ku.. Al..lhana Fho..unt," ucapnya tak jelas sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Oh, maaf," kata Alberta sambil menekap mulutnya. "Aku lupa kau sedang mengatur napas."

Selang beberapa saat si anak berbicara lagi. "Nah, namaku Al—"

Tiba-tiba pintu kompartemen terbuka. Rambut merah lebat dan bergelombang memotong perkataan si anak perempuan.

"Harmont, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kau mau bergabung bersama kami? Ada satu tempat kosong. Molly tadi pergi ke kompartemen temannya."

Alberta melirik teman barunya. "Err.. kurasa tidak. Temanku akan sendirian nanti."

"Oh," ucap Rose sambil melirik teman Alberta pula. Gadis cantik berambut dan bermata hitam serta berkulit kuning bersih. "Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada sepupu-sepupuku. Mereka banyak yang masih di Hogwarts."

"Oh, aku senang sekali. Lain kali saja, ya."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa," kata Rose sambil menutup pintu kompartemen.

"Itu tadi Rose Weasley," kata Alberta.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab si anak perempuan. "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Alana Fount. Sekarang suaraku sudah jelas, kan?"

"Jelas sekali," kata Alberta sambil tersenyum.

Suara peluit kereta sekali lagi terdengar. Hogwarts Express akan segera meninggalkan stasiun. Anak-anak di dalam kereta berlomba-lomba mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada orangtua mereka. Alberta juga. Ia menempel pada kaca jendela sambil sibuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Charles dan Alice Harmont. Tak ketinggalan Neville Longbottom si guru Herbologi yang akan menyusul ke Hogwarts dengan cara lain.

Ketika kereta bergerak semakin jauh dan orangtuanya tidak terlihat lagi, Alberta baru melepaskan dirinya dari kaca jendela. Ketika menatap Alana, ia baru menyadari selama dia mengucapkan perpisahan, tidak terdengar suara apapun dari sebelahnya. Dalam arti lain, Alana tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada siapapun.

"Apa kau tadi mengucapkan salam perpisahan?"

"Tidak," jawab Alana, yang walaupun sederhana, mengundang pertanyaan di benak Alberta.

"Oh, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang tidak punya seseorang untuk diberi ucapan selamat tinggal. Profesor Cole—dia menyesal karena tidak bisa terus menemaniku."

Perkataan Alana makin dirasa aneh bagi Alberta. Ia sudah akan bertanya ketika pintu kompartemen terbuka lagi. Dua anak laki-laki langsung masuk, dan tanpa berkata apapun pada Alana ataupun Alberta, mereka langsung duduk berhadap-hadapan.

"Tak menyangka di hari pertamaku aku tidak bisa dapat tempat duduk. Tak bisa dipercaya," kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang-putih dan berkulit pucat.

"Scorpius, aku tak bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada orangtuaku!" kata anak satunya yang bertubuh gendut.

"Kau kira aku tidak juga?" protes anak bernama Scorpius. "Kalau saja ayahku tahu hal ini."

Ketika mereka berdua sudah bisa bernapas normal kembali, mereka baru ingat kalau di kompartemen itu tidak hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Kami boleh duduk disini, kan?" tanya Scorpius pada Alberta dan Alana. Dan tanpa memedulikan jawaban Alberta yang berkata "ya", Scorpius sudah lebih dulu memerhatikan Alana. Baju Muggle yang dipakai Alana adalah satu hal yang paling menarik minat Scorpius.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu," kata Scorpius sambil menatap Alana.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu," balas Alana. Scorpius hanya mengernyitkan dahi, kemudian kembali berbicara dengan temannya. Alana juga berbicara dengan Alberta. Mereka berempat sangat seru dengan pembicaraan masing-masing sehingga tidak memperhatikan apa yang dibicarakan antara dua orang dengan dua orang lain.

"Profesor Cole adalah orang yang menjelaskan pada keluargaku tentang surat penerimaan Hogwarts-ku," Alana memulai ceritanya. "Tidak semuanya tahu tentang hal ini sebelumnya, termasuk aku."

"Kau… Muggle-born?"

"Bukan. Orangtuaku sudah tiada, jadi sejak kecil aku tinggal dengan pamanku yang Squib. Lahir dari keluarga penyihir tapi bukan penyihir."

"Oh," Alberta terkejut. "Lalu kau ini Half-blood atau Pure-blood?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku sudah tinggal dengan pamanku ketika berumur dua tahun, dan dia tak mengatakan apapun tentang sihir sampai aku menerima surat dari Hogwarts."

"Lalu? Apakah kau hanya tinggal dengan pamanmu?"

"Ada istri dan dua anaknya juga," kata Alana. "Mereka awalnya baik-baik saja, sampai aku mulai memperlihatkan kemampuan sihirku di usia sembilan. Mereka, terutama bibiku, jadi sering memarahiku untuk tidak berbuat nakal. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

Alana menampakkan wajah sedih.

"Oh, sudahlah. Bahagialah, kita akan ke Hogwarts!" hibur Alberta. "Tapi tunggu, kau menampakkan bakat sihirmu di usia sembilan? Maaf, tapi untuk masyarakat sihir, umur segitu sudah dianggap lambat untuk menunjukkan kemampuan sihir untuk pertama kali."

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Alana, ekspresi sedihnya berukurang. "Profesor Cole bilang aku akan jadi murid yang hebat."

"Aku harap begitu," kata Alberta tulus, sangat menghibur hati Alana. "Ngomong-ngomong, sepupu ayahku juga guru di Hogwarts. Profesor Longbottom mengajar Herbologi."

"Oh, itu ilmu tentang tanaman sihir, kan? Aku penasaran!"

"Apapun dari troliiii… apapun dari troliiiii….," suara seorang wanita tua yang berada di luar kompartemen Alana. "Apapun dari troli, Sayang?" tanyanya yang terdengar dari pintu kompartemen yang terbuka sedikit.

Scorpius dan temannya langsung menyerbu untuk membeli apapun dari troli. Mereka kembali dengan tangan yang penuh makanan.

"Kalian tidak mau?" tawar si wanita kepada Alberta dan Alana, yang sama-sama menggeleng. Si wanita menutup pintu kompartemen lalu kemudian menghilang.

"Kalian mau ini?" tawar Scorpius baik hati kepada Alana dan Alberta. Alberta mengambil dua Cokelat Kodok dari tangan Scorpius, lalu memberikan satu pada Alana.

Ketika Alana membuka kemasannya, ia berteriak kaget. "Ahhh!" Cokelat Kodok yang melompat keluar sendiri dari kemasannya benar-benar mengejutkannya. Baik Scorpius maupun temannya menoleh kaget.

"Kenapa?" tanya Scorpius heran.

"Kodok melompat keluar dari kemasannya!"

"Kau memangnya belum tahu?"

"Belum."

"Jangan bilang kau Muggle-born beneran," kata Scorpius sambil mengamati Alana dari atas sampai bawah. "Atau Darah-lumpur," katanya lebih pelan, tapi tetap bisa didengar. Temannya cekikikan.

"Kalian tak sopan begitu!" kata Alberta tersinggung, wajahnya agak merah.

"Oh ya? Dan memangnya siapa kau?"

"Aku Alberta Harmont."

"Aku Scorpius Malfoy," katanya sok penting. "Dan sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namamu. Apa orangtuamu bekerja di Kementerian Sihir?"

Alberta mengabaikan Scorpius. Ia melipat tangannya sambil melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela.

Scorpius Malfoy kembali berbicara dengan temannya, sementara Alana mulai bersuara, "Aku tahu dari caranya berbicara atau ekspresimu, tadi itu bukan merupakan sesuatu yang baik."

"Memang. Dan kau jangan pedulikan itu. Aku yakin kau bisa lebih baik daripada dia."

"Nah, dan aku mulai merasa lapar. Aku mau buka bekal dulu." Alana mengeluarkan kotak makan dari tas selempang yang dari tadi dipakainya.

"Wah, wah, wah," tiba-tiba Scorpius bersuara dan mengamati bekal Alana. "Aku tahu makanan itu. Spaghetti. Makanan dari negeri Muggle Italia."

"Aku terkejut kau tahu tentang itu, Scorpy," kata Alana yang membuat Scorpius berjengit dengan cara Alana memanggil namanya.

Tapi disindir seperti itu, membuat Scorpius tahu diri juga. Ia kembali melanjutkan obrolannya dengan si gendut sambil memakan Bolu Kuali.

"Kau boleh coba kalau mau," tawar Alana pada Alberta, yang kemudian memuji makanan itu.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri," kata Alana bangga.

"Kok bisa?"

"Yah, Bibi Claudie tidak mau membuatkan apapun untuk bekalku di atas kereta. Lagi pula kami tidak punya pembantu."

"Apa itu pembantu?"

"Orang yang membantu mengurus urusan rumah sebuah keluarga."

"Orang, ya? Kami keluarga sihir punya sejenis itu, tapi bukan manusia. Makhluk itu bernama Peri-rumah."

"Aku sudah pernah baca itu dari buku."

"Banyak Peri-rumah di Hogwarts. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu kapan-kapan. Tapi mereka jelek. Jadi jangan terlalu kaget, ya."

Alana dan Alberta tertawa.

* * *

Matahari sudah terbenam ketika Hogwarts Express akhirnya sampai di stasiun Hogsmeade. Scorpius dan teman-teman se-kompartemennya tertidur selama sisa perjalanan tadi setelah berganti seragam sekolah. Scorpius adalah orang pertama yang bangun.

"Hei, Harold, bangun, kita sudah sampai," kata Scorpius pada temannya. Ia tidak berminat membangunkan dua anak yang lain, Alberta Harmont dan anak yang kedengarannya bernama Alana tadi.

Harold masih tertidur. Perut buncitnya membuat Scorpius gemas.

"Harold Goyle! Ada makanan! Cepat sebelum kehabisaaaan!" teriak Scorpius.

Goyle, yang mendengar kata favoritnya disebutkan, langsung terbangun.

"Mana makanannya?" katanya bernafsu sambil menoleh kanan-kiri.

"Di Hogwarts. Kita sudah sampai, gendut. Cepat turun."

Karena teriakan Scorpius tadi, Alana dan Alberta terbangun.

"Kita sudah sampai di sekolah?" tanya Alana sambil membuka matanya yang berat.

"Sepertinya iya," kata Alberta merubah posisinya. Lalu kemudian ia terbelalak. "Benar, Alana! Itu kastil Hogwarts! Kita sudah sampai!"

Tiba-tiba Alana merasa matanya sudah tidak berat lagi. Ia tersenyum antusias mengikuti jari telunjuk Alberta yang menunjuk kastil Hogwarts di luar...


End file.
